youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
ChilledChaos
For more information about Chilled Chaos and The Creatures, please visit The Creatures Wiki. Anthony (born ), better known online as ChilledChaos, CriousGamers or just Chilled, is an American gamer. He uploads a variety of content onto his YouTube channel each day and is known for his diabolical personality, especially while playing games such as TTT, Prop Hunt and more. He was member of a group called the Creatures, but left on October 19, 2011, and is now a founder/member of The Derp Crew. About ChilledChaos lives in Texas with his fiance, Jess, and dog, Rexxar and his friends GaLm, Tom Fawkes, and ZeRoyalViking. He is a graduate of Hofstra University with a business degree. Early YouTube Chilled started his internet career back when he got Xbox Live for Halo 2 in early 2005. He initially wanted the name of IronHawk, but then it hit him, at the age of 13, like the smell of popcorn when entering a movie-theater, or feeling the heat when putting your hand on an oven: Chilled Chaos. Since then he has never changed it. Machinima & Groups Chilled started his Machinima career on his old account, Chilled Chaos, where he made WoW (World of Warcraft) Machinimas and real-life things with his friends. Unfortunately, it was taken down due to copyright strikes. He continued to enjoy editing videos and producing original content so he went out and bought a Dazzle to record footage. He got good feedback, and thus continued with the CriousGamers account. CriousGamers was actually a group he and some friends made a while back on the Union Forums in 2008. Unfortunately, the group grew apart and Chilled was left with the YouTube channel since he was the only one to upload content on it anyway. Creature Chilled was always fond of Kootra and his work, and one day after watching one of his machinimas he decided to send Jordan a message telling him he was a fan. Jordan replied, and the two of them quickly became friends. Chilled did some body-acting and voice acting for some of his Machinimas, and eventually became a regular in their group. Chilled even had a behind the scenes video dedicated to him, when Jordan still did "Inside Spartacus Productions". Shortly after, Chilled was invited to join Machinima.com after producing the epic and highly acclaimed Machinima, "Halo Final Fantasy." After joining Machinima he quickly befriended other directors, one of those being Ze. Creature Departure He is no longer a Creature for the fact that he did not agree that the Creatures should be a business. He has posted a video (which is now private) describing the reason why he is no longer with The Creatures. UberHaxorNova has also posted a video. He left "The Creatures" on October 19, 2011 along with Junkyard129; it was made official on Creature Talk, as well as the plans for The Creature House. Derp Crew and The Bros Angels Since leaving the Creatures, he has formed The Derp Crew 1 And V2, The Bros Angels and ChronoCast along with EatMyDiction1, Smarty, GassyMexican, and The Prison Shanks. Chilled also joined Machinima Live in late May 2014. Series *DerpCraft 2014 *DerpCraft 2016 *DerpCraft 2018 *Trouble in Terrorist Town *Prop Hunt *Murder *Death Run *Hide and Seek *Jailbreak *Monopoly *Mario Kart 8 *Worms *UNO *Emily Is Away *ShellShock Live *Ultimate Chicken Horse *Town of Salem *GTA Online *Castle Crashers *The Sims 3 *Super Mega Baseball 2 *Project Winter Groups The Creatures Chilled Chaos is an ex-member of the Creatures from 2009 - 2011. He left due to complications with UberHaxorNova and not wanting the group to become a business. The Bros Angels Chilled Chaos is an member of The Bros Angels which he was joined by Diction, Hutch, GoldGloveTV, GassyMexican, Smarty and Mr. Sark. Derp Crew The Derp Crew is a group of Chilled's friends known for their constant blunders, ragging on each other, and overall stupidity, hence the name "Derp Crew". "GaLm" and "Tom Fawkes" are more of the legit gamers in the group. "ZeRoyalViking" is the canadian in the group. "Aphex Arcade" is the shortest in the group. The most idiotic member they claim is, ironically, "TehSmarty". Chilled, Ze, Tom, and Galm do a weekly podcast on twitch called TangledCords every Wednesday 9 PM ET. The Derps talk about random shenanigans, life, and games mostly. Crew members: * GaLm * ZeRoyalViking * Tehsmarty * Tom Fawkes * Aphex Arcade The Bro's Grinders The Bro's Grinders is a group that Chilled, Diction, GassyMexican and GoldGloveTV put together while playing Skate 3. Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: March 31, 2015 Trivia * Chilled is engaged to Jess on in January 2018. * Chilled was in a video of GameStop naming his top 5 Italian Video Game Characters. * Chilled's favourite foods are Broccoli and Popcorn. * Chilled used to be Catholic. Gallery tumblr_mk6gocZpQk1qftmz1o1_500.jpg|Anthony (Chilled), Adam (SeaNanners), Nick (EatMyDiction) ChilledChaosFace.jpg|Anthony Chilled and Jess getting engagement.jpg|Chilled and Jess getting engagement Category:Users that joined in 2008 Category:American YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers